Talk:Girl Meets the Bay Window/@comment-26999065-20160220040723
I can understand why Maya is more fearful of change than Riley – unlike for Riley, when it happens, it’s usually pretty bad for Maya. Even when Riley was concerned about becoming a big sister, she did accept and grow to love the change. Maya is still a long ways from loving the fact her father abandoned her family, or having a change in her life be that good. Now while Riley didn’t like pennies of uncertainty before, she’s comfortable with nickels of necessity. Change is a part of life – it’s inevitable – she knows this. This was a very cute and funny episode, but I’m going to assume some of their memories are a bit altered – as some of the dialogue seems a little unrealistic or groundless. Calling Maya Peaches, for example, doesn’t explain why she got that name – it just it came out of nowhere and for no apparent reason. We aren’t even told Riley loves peaches or that’s her favorite fruit or anything like that. Farkle’s promise to love them equally was also baseless, then, and I would have preferred he grew into that and had a reason rather than just announce it the day they met. If there are deeper reasons why these things came about, they not only weren’t shown here, but also were glossed over in a disappointing way – a mere mention they are. It is. No reason why – it just is. I feel they could have done better there. By assuming the memories are not perfect, one could later write them in greater detail. Also, their future selves aren’t carved in stone, either – that’s just a guess. I can understand guessing Maya and Riley might have to move farther apart at some point, but why they also felt Riley would move or lose her room, too, seemed weird. It was like they decided at the same time Maya would move, the entire Mathews family was also moving. Or maybe Riley is college bound and Maya wasn’t, instead becoming an artist in residence while Riley went to college and freed her room up for her brother or her parents or possibly even a new Mathews baby - it's not like Cory and Topanga are too old for that. That makes it harder to come home on the weekends or during the holidays, but I guess it could happen. It also suggests they might not be together in 4 years, like they were in BMW when they went to college together. I wonder where Svorski’s Bakery (or Topanga’s coffee hang out) is in relation to their apartment, but it’s close enough that Mrs. Svorski could babysit. They’ve known each other a lot longer than we knew. I like that since it makes more sense they would get into business with each other, but less sense Svorski didn’t know what Cory did for a living. I was a little impressed during the apple bobbing party they had an older refrigerator in the apartment, unlike the “new” stainless steel one Auggie drew on later. I’m glad whoever did that is paying attention and felt it was worth the effort of swapping them. An emotional episode – hard not to tear up when you she how much pain little Maya was in when they didn’t know where her father was – or how current Maya still curls up to protect herself from that memory and that same pain. A little surprised they appeared to do some actual demolition – what was that? Tearing out dry wall, debris on the floor, and a garbage can of broken wood. What the heck were they changing there? Did they find dry rot or black mold they had to fix while redecorating? It seemed a bit over the top when in the end all I could see was a change of curtains and cushions and pictures. Well, I guess they did expose some brickwork, which seems a bad idea since the wall would possibly be wetter and colder now that they've stripped off the dry wall. Just repaint it, girls. You could even paint it to resemble brickwork if you're that jazzed on that look, or get a wall paper to look like that. Also a little surprise Riley hasn’t returned Lucas’ boot yet – or he didn’t insist on its return. A good pair of boots is not cheap. They even alluded to the love triangle, so there’s that. Lucas is just waiting for the girls to sort it out and not asserting his preferences on them – probably because he believes to do so might lose them both, and he can wait. But his first preference has always been known – even since Girl Meets First Date – Maya asked Lucas out and he clearly wanted Riley instead, and that hasn’t changed. Riley is the one – Maya is the other one. Very funny jokes. It starts at ten! Hey guys, something's seriously wrong here. And lots more. Anyway – cute, cute, cute, cute, and then some more cute. This episode was . . .in a word . . . adorable.